


I've Had You So Many Times But Somehow I Want More

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, dildo use, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami's whole body ached with need; just to brush his lips across Joe’s forehead, squeeze his hand, tangle his fingers in those soft auburn strands.He needed Joe like he needed air; always had.Getting together after filming The Pacific had been a natural progression; it had just happened and they’d never questioned it.Mr Robot had demanded a huge amount from Rami both mentally and physically; that’s when a part of their relationship had changed and Joe became his dominant. Day to day they had a very stable, loving relationship; happily engaged for 9 months, but sometimes; like now, Rami needed Joe to do more. To take control.They hadn’t done a scene for over three weeks and Rami was desperate.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Mazlek Fic Exchange 2019





	I've Had You So Many Times But Somehow I Want More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languish/gifts).



> I really hope you like this. I'm not completely happy with it, so I'm kinda worried! The title is from Maroon 5's song "She will be loved."

Costume hung on the rail and accessories left lying on the table, Rami checked he had everything before he left for the day. His phone lay between Baxter’s sunglasses and cuffs; Joe’s handsome face staring at him from the white formica. As he picked up his phone, his fingers brushed the cuffs; stomach flipping and his cock twitching.

He was so glad he hadn’t had to use them much. It was becoming a fascination for him. Yeah he liked being tied up; always had, and Joe was so good with ropes and knots. But there was something about the handcuffs that had piqued his interest. Picking them up he turned them over in his hands, imagined Joe putting them on him. Maybe just on one wrist at first, cuffing him to the bedpost, then maybe he’d pull his arms behind him and cuff his wrists together, before bending him over and pulling his head back by his hair as he fucked him? He groaned quietly at that mental picture, pressing down on his interested cock.

He placed them back on the table gently, before pocketing his phone and keys. As he left his trailer he looked back at the table, the handcuffs catching the glare from the streetlight outside. Swallowing heavily he closed the door with a click and headed home.

“I miss you” Rami pouted, lying back against the fluffy, grey pillows of his bed.

“Stop pouting......I know that’s what you’re doing” Joe chuckled down the phone.

“You’re exhausted. Get some sleep and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“I......I need” Rami stuttered, pulling at his curls. “I need you.” He hated making Joe feel guilty for being away but he was so stressed and Joe was the only person who knew how to soothe him.

He was so desperate to be punished, to be filled up, to be made to wait to come and then, when he did; my god, would it feel good.

“Rami” Joe’s voice was deeper, slipping into that dominant role so easily.

“......I ll be home in two days......” he took a breath.

“I might have a surprise for you....if you’re a good boy.”

Rami’s breath hitched, his hips bucking and his cheeks flushing. He almost whined down the phone at the want that ran through him; but he knew Joe would call him out for being needy.

“Love you sweetheart” Joe spoke softly; the domineering tone gone for now.

“Love you more” Rami gulped back the lump in his throat, willing away the arousal coursing through him. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as if Joe would be able to see them.

Rami threw his phone onto the bed beside him; running his hands over his face. He hated New York right now; it had his boy and he wanted him back.Huffing out a breath he tried to muster some energy to go and make dinner. He was emotionally and physically exhausted; filming had been tough the last few days, and with Joe away, Rami felt tightly coiled like a spring; too caught in his own head.Joe had always been able to calm him; just the brush of his hand on set when they were up to their ankles in mud in Australia, just a look across the stage in London. He was so in tune with Rami’s feelings; sometimes he knew how Rami felt before Rami had even considered it himself. About a year ago Joe had started putting two of his long fingers and his thumb around Rami’s wrist when he could see Rami was stressed. He’d press the pads of his soft fingers against Rami’s pulse; making Rami feel like he was gonna melt into the floor.

What he wouldn’t give for that touch right now.

Rami's whole body ached with need; just to brush his lips across Joe’s forehead, squeeze his hand, tangle his fingers in those soft auburn strands.He needed Joe like he needed air; always had.Getting together after filming The Pacific had been a natural progression; it had just happened and they’d never questioned it.

Mr Robot had demanded a huge amount from Rami both mentally and physically; that’s when a part of their relationship had changed and Joe became his dominant. Day to day they had a very stable, loving relationship; happily engaged for 9 months, but sometimes; like now, Rami needed Joe to do more. To take control.

They hadn’t done a scene for over three weeks and Rami was desperate.

“Wow. You ok? Late night?” Denzel patted Rami’s back as they made their way to the set on a dry, hot and very dusty LA street.

“Something like that” Rami muttered attempting a smile and downing the last of his coffee. He could have done with an IV of expresso this morning; sleep had evaded him after his late dinner, tossing and turning and thinking of Joe.

“Rami!” The wardrobe assistant was running after him, waving Baxter’s handcuffs in the air.

“You need these today” she panted as she caught up with him.

“Thanks” he replied, not meeting her eyes as a ball of arousal heated the pit of his stomach at the sight of the cuffs.He closed his eyes as she walked away. The cool metal of the cuffs sat heavy in his hot hands; he imagined the weight of the metal around his own wrists, pinching slightly as he arched his back in pleasure.

“Rami?” Denzel’s hand was on his shoulder.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Huh?.......ummm yeah. Yeah I’m good” Rami rushed out as he folded the cuffs and placed them in the pocket on his belt.

“Let’s do this” he clapped his hands once as he strode off towards Baxter’s car, leaving Denzel watching him curiously.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Joe’s eyes flicked over Rami’s wet torso, water droplets still clinging to his tanned skin. His hair was still covered in shampoo suds; curls falling over his forehead and dripping water precariously close to his keyboard.

“Hey baby......let me get a towel before I electrocute myself” Rami giggled as he rushed back to the en-suite for a small towel to dry off his hair. He’d have to jump back into the shower after his Skype call with Joe.

“So?” Rami asked as he sat back down on the bed, bringing his laptop onto his kneesand sitting up against the headboard. He smiled softly at Joe; who looked beautiful sitting on their couch in their apartment in New York. Rami’s stomach swooped as he took him in; face tired but grinning through the screen. His hair shone in the early evening sun that filtered through the blinds behind him. He was wearing Rami’s Robot hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. Rami knew his bare feet; which would be freezing cold, were stuffed in between the couch cushions to keep them warm. Why he didn’t wear socks was a mystery. He looked so cuddly and soft and Rami almost whimpered at the need to hold him.

“It was good” Joe began,

“I think I’ve found the leads.......not too sure about the others yet though.” Joe looked tiredly at Rami, but he could see there’s was a hint of apprehension in his eyes. Rami didn’t think he was gonna like whatever Joe said next.

“I’m sorry sweetheart..........”

“Joe.....”

“I’m gonna have to stay a couple more days. I’m sorry.” Joe looked down and Rami could see how hard it was for him to break that news.

“Baby.....it’s ok. It’s important.” Rami desperately wanted to touch him; cup his jaw in his hands like he always did when Joe was upset. He wanted to wipe his tears away with his thumbs and press soft kisses to his nose and eyes. The need to feel Joe somehow under his fingers was making him fidgety; he reached out and pressed two fingers against Joe’s lips on his screen. Joe watched carefully and let out a soft sob at Rami’s actions.

“I miss you so much” Rami whispered. _We are pathetic_ he thought to himself; Joe had left for New York three weeks ago, he was behaving like it was three months.

“I miss you too sweetheart, so, so much. I love you” Joe wiped his eyes with his hands and gave Rami a watery smile.

“I’m gonna send you something ok?” Joe waggled his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood; making Rami giggle.

“Oooh presents!” Rami bounced on the bed.

“I didn’t say anything about presents” Joe smirked, “I said “something”.........could be anything really..... a bill, a sample of my hair..........my script”

“I’ve already read your script” Rami rolled his eyes at his idiot fiancé.

“Yeah well.......just don’t open it in front of anyone ok?” Joe looked serious and Rami nodded; thoughts of what Joe might be sending him running through his head. He was hoping it was something for a scene; the desperation he’d tried to lock away till Joe returned came rushing back and he felt his cock stir under his towel. He dug his toes into the soft blanket on the bed and listened to Joe talking about the auditions he’d watched today.

The bright blue box caught Rami’s eye as he was looking for Joe’s soft, worn out Yankees hoodie in their walk-in wardrobe. Having seen Joe on Skype, he was missing him even more and wanted to wear something that smelt like him after his second shower.He had a blissful free night off from filming and he planned to do absolutely nothing other than eat Chinese food and watch crappy tv.His hair was still slightly wet and it drippedonto the box as he bent to open it; the contents making his face flush and his hole clench.

“Fuck” he whispered as he picked up the very realistic looking dildo with a suction cup at one end. He thought about Joe and the last time they’d used it; Rami had sucked Joe off while he fucked himself on the dildo they’d suctioned to the tile in the shower. His cock twitched at the memory, body aching to be filled up.Closing the box and taking the dildo and hoodie into his arms he headed for the bathroom. 

The soft voice of Sarah MacLachlan playing on his phone, filled the steamy bathroom as Rami braced himself against the shower wall and backed himself up; the dildo catching on his lubed up rim, making him gasp.

“Shit.....oh my god” he panted as the head of the dildo slipped inside. Groaning at the relief of finally having something stretching him out, he bit into his bottom lip and imagined it was Joe as he began to rock back and forth.

Joe had found the perfect place to take Rami for dinner when he returned home. A small French restaurant had opened up not far from their house and Joe was itching to book a table; he wanted to surprise Rami as an apology for being away for so long. This little place reminded him of the small restaurants they’d visited in Paris; when Joe had proposed. He sent Rami a quick text to check he was free and didn’t need to be on set in a couple of nights time. Rami normally replied pretty quick, so when Joe hadn’t heard anything for 10 minutes he decided to give him a call. _You’re paranoid....he’s fine.....stop worrying_ he said to himself as he dialled.

Rami’s tanned toes curled against the white floor of the shower, as his thighs shook; he gasped out a breath, teeth clenching as the dildo hit his prostate and heat curled up his spine.

“Fuuuuck....fuck i’m.....” he wailed, his cry echoing in the bathroom.Momentarily distracted by the music stopping, he looked at his phone and saw Joe’s name flashing on the screen. He let it go to voicemail, but immediately it began to vibrate across the counter again.Hitting the green answer button, he moaned as the motion caused the dildo to brush his prostate once more.

“Rami?..........Rami are you ok?” Joe’s voice just turned Rami on even more as he picked up the pace and began rocking back furiously against the dildo.

“Yeeeesss” he groaned “Joe.....so close”

“Fuck” Joe breathed down the phone, “Do you have any idea how hot you sound?” he asked.

“Talk.....to ...me Joe” Rami gritted his teeth.

Joe didn’t miss a beat, “If I was there, that would be me making you sound like that. That would be me fucking you.”

“Nnnnnnnngggg” Rami gasped, “Its you.....I’m imagining its you.”

“Does it feel good?” Joe was embarrassingly hard in his sweatpants already, he pulled them down just below his ass and began to stroke himself.

“Fuck yes” Joe heard Rami’s whimpers and knew he was close, but not close enough. He knew that the dildo wasn’t quite hitting that spot the way Joe could.

“You know if I was there......”

“Yes......Joe.......ohmygod” Rami shuddered.

“.......if I was there then you’d be tied up. I know how much you like that, isn’t that right sweetheart?” Joe swallowed a groan at the thought of Rami with his arms tied behind his back, pushing himself back on Joe’s cock; back arched and Joe’s hand round his neck.

“Have you touched yourself?” Joe asked, already knowing the answer.

“No......no.....I’ve been good.” Rami whined

“My good boy” Joe’s voice was deeper and Rami cried out at the change, wanted to bare his neck to his Dom.

“I want..... I want you to cuff me......use cuffs” Rami panted.

Joe’s eyes rolled back in his head as the tell tale pull of his orgasm started to build, “I can do that” he replied simply.

“Promise?” Rami gasped into the phone and Joe heard a crash of something falling off the counter.

“I promise sweetheart. Now touch yourself.....you’ve been so good....I wanna hear you come” Joe didn’t add that he was about to come all over his own hand.

Rami dragged his hand over his cock once before his orgasm hit him.

“Joe.....Joe.......Joe.....Joe........fuck” he chanted as he came against the slate grey tiles of the shower. His thighs shook uncontrollably, knees weak; so he leant his weight against the counter, attempting to catch his breath and pulling away from the dildo.

He spoke quietly into the phone.

“Joe?”Rami could hear the familiar sounds of Joe’s heavy breathing as he neared his own orgasm.

“Baby.....you gonna come? Come for me..........”

Rami’s post-sex voice was irresistible and Joe moaned loudly as he came all over his fist.

“Fucking hell” he gasped as he came down from his post orgasm high. “I was only calling to ask if you had to work Friday night?” Joe chuckled breathlessly.

“I don’t” Rami laughed “Why?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Rami turned the shower on and with shaky legs, re-washed his hair; water turned up as hot as he could stand it. When his skin was pink and fingertips shrivelled he crept into bed wearing Joe’s hoodie, and slept better than he had in weeks.

“You look happy. What did you get up to last night?” Denzel waggled his eyebrows as Rami emerged from his trailer; putting on Baxter’s sunglasses as he made his way down the steps.Rami could feel himself flush as he thought back to the call with Joe,

“Joe is home tomorrow. I’m excited..... I’ve missed him.”

“Ahhhh yes. The infamous Joe. Gonna need to meet this guy. Meet the man who keeps you so happy.” Denzel winked at Rami’s flushed face, laughing as he dropped the handcuffs he was attempting to put on his belt.

“When does he arrive in?” he asked curiously.

“Tomorrow afternoon, he should be home by the time we’re done here.” Rami poked a finger into Denzel’s chest “So let’s get it right on the first takes huh?” His grin spread across his face as Denzel swatted his hand away, mumbling about lights and camera angles and dust. Rami just chuckled and followed him to the set.

“Rami!” One of the runners called out to him as he was getting into his car to head home. He threw his backpack into the car, trying to act normal. Had they seen him take them?It was getting dark, he couldn’t see who it was heading towards him.

“What’s up?” He called to the guy, who was half running half attempting to breathe.

“Par......cel.......for....you” he gasped, shoving a small box into Rami’s chest.

Rami breathed a sigh a relief.

“Thanks. Ummm are you ok?” He looked closely at the runner; he’d seen him on set a lot. He was new, very new, and seemed to get shouted at a lot. Rami was guessing that’s why he was running like a maniac to make sure Rami got his delivery.

With his shock of red hair and wiry frame, he reminded Rami of Joe, back when they first met. The only difference between this guy and Joe’s Sledge was the black framed glasses he was now cleaning with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah.. sorry. I need to get in shape” he laughed.

“No problem....thanks again.” Rami smiled and headed back to his car; the small box held tightly in his hands. He placed it on the passenger seat next to his bag, and blowing out a breath at a wave of excitement coursing through him, he started the engine.

_10pm Skype._

That was all the card said. It sat atop a mound of soft cream coloured tissue inside the small box.Peeling it back, he grinned as he saw the contents.A very small pair of soft lavender colouredpanties sat nestled amongst more tissue paper. His heart thudding in his chest, Rami picked up the delicate slip of fabric. He rubbed the silky waistband between his thumb and forefinger as he felt arousal zip through him like an electric shock. He’d worn lingerie before, loved the feel of his cock being too big for the flimsy fabric;it made him feel slutty, and slutty boys get punished.It didn’t say on the note, but Rami knew that Joe wanted him to be wearing these when he called later. He also knew he wasn’t to touch himself; that was an unwritten rule for times like these, but Rami wanted to be punished, wanted to have his ass slapped till it was sore and red. He couldn’t think of a better way to welcome Joe home tomorrow.

Joe paced up and down, willing the clock to go faster. 10pm was too late, he’d got back earlier than planned and now couldn’t wait to Skype Rami. He’d had no contact with him today, wanted to build up the apprehension; but now he was desperate. He wanted to see his boy in the lingerie he’d painstakingly picked out; going through so many colours of the small pieces of fabric, but eventually landing on lavender. Joe knew it would look amazing against Rami’s tanned skin and accentuate the colour of his eyes.

Not having seen Rami for over three weeks he knew that he’d be needy. Their scenes were more frequent when Rami was working as he became very involved in his characters and often needed Joe to let him lose control for a bit. Joe, always happy to oblige, was feeling guilty about having been away and he hoped his surprise might make up for his absence. 

“Fuck it” he mumbled, typing out a text

_You wanna Skype earlier than planned?_

Rami grinned when he saw the text from Joe. He was currently lying in a hot bubble bath and had absolutely no intention of getting out until he was ready.

_Still at work. Back soon._

Placing his phone on the counter, he got back to shaving his legs.

Joe knew Rami was lying, knew he was already home, but he let it go. His boy could be such a brat and Joe knew exactly what he was doing.

He’d punish him later.

The cool metal of the cuffs brushed against Rami’s fingers as he dug through his bag for his moisturiser. He lifted them out, and feeling the weight of them, dragged them up his wrists. Goosebumps erupted along his arms, a shiver running down his spine. Where this fascination had come from, he wasn’t sure but he placed them on the bed next to his laptop, reminding himself to show them to Joe.

“Jesus Christ” Joe’s mouth hung open at the sight of Rami. He sat cross legged on their pale grey duvet, completely naked except for the lavender panties that were doing absolutely nothing except decorating Rami’s crotch. His hard cock poked out the top of the waistband, fabric straining against his growing erection. Joe’s mouth watered. He couldn’t wait to get home.

“You.......you look....” Joe dragged a hand down his face. This was a stupid idea, he should have kept the panties and given them to Rami when he arrived home. This wasn’t fair.“Fuck Rami........you look so pretty”

Rami smiled softly at Joe; sub instincts kicking in as soon as he’d seen Joe on screen. “I’m so hard for you darling” he purred.

“Did you touch yourself?” Joe asked; attempting to sound stern.

Rami looked down “I’m sorry” he muttered as he picked at a loose thread on the duvet cover.

“You know what happens when you misbehave don’t you?” Joe knew exactly what Rami was doing and he loved him so fucking much that he was gonna give him exactly what he wanted.

“I......” Rami shifted on the bed, looking at Joe from under his eyelashes. His heart thudded as he felt his cock twitch.

“I ll be punished” he murmured, locking eyes with Joe, then frowning as he took in Joe's surroundings.

“Where are you?” Rami was puzzled, he didn’t recognise the room Joe was in; it definitely wasn’t in their apartment.

“Oh, I popped in to see Mom tonight.....”

“Wait..... I am not having Skype sex with you in your Mom’s house!” Rami attempted to look annoyed but he was still incredibly turned on. Joe looked fucking amazing and Rami just wanted him.

“Hey...if you let me finish.....she wasn’t home when I arrived so I thought I’d just call you from here, otherwise I would have been late to call.......and we both know how impatient you are...huh?”

Rami rolled his eyes “That’s not your Mom’s house.”

“Excuse me.............Detective......” Joe grinned at Rami’s face as his frown was replaced by fondness, “.........she’s redecorating the spare room so... that’s where I am.”

“Now are you gonna be good and show me exactly what you need to be punished for when I get home?”

Rami’s breath hitched and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as he leant back against the headboard and brought his knees up to his chest. Joe swore quietly at the sight, before attempting to resume being dominant.

“Were you told to use a butt plug Rami? Who have you been opening yourself up for?” Joe was struggling. He wanted to touch his boy, so badly.

“No.....no I wasn’t. I was naughty....I’m sorry Joe.....I could keep it in till you get home?” Rami battered his lashes at an amused Joe as his fingers dug into the skin of his shins.

“Not sure you should go to work with Denzel Washington while wearing a butt plug Rami. Very unprofessional.” Joe watched as Rami’s eyes fluttered closed at the thought of someone finding out what he had up his ass. Joe smiled; his boy was filthy.

“Take it out. Now” Joe ordered.

Rami whined and shook his head “Don’t wanna....” he pouted at Joe, knowing full well he was pushing him.

“Rami” Joe’s voice dropped an octave and Rami felt precome blurt from his cock.

“Now........please” Joe stared at Rami; his gaze intense and watched as Rami shivered at his words. Pulling the panties to the side; Rami placed a shaking hand over the base of the butt plug. Sucking in a breath he gently moved it slowly in and out, little by little.Joe watched transfixed, as Rami removed it completely; tossing it on the bed beside the laptop and whining as his hole clenched around nothing. He felt so empty, needed Joe so badly.

“I wish you were here” he whispered.

Joe swallowed “You ass would be seven shades of red by now, after being such a naughty boy. That’s for sure.”

Rami was ready and open and if Joe was there he could just slip inside him and....... he groaned loudly.

Rami bucked his hips, seeking friction on his painfully hard cock.“Joe” he whined, kicking his leg out and hitting the handcuffs with his heel.Joe heard the metal knocking against the side of the laptop.

“What was that? You other toys you’ve been using without asking Rami?”

Rami sat up, face flushed; his cock almost completely free of the panties. It bounced as he kneed his way back to the laptop.Joe wanted to blow him so badly; listen to his little whimpers as he fought to not come down Joe’s throat. Sometimes he wasn’t a very good dom, he didn’t have enough willpower around Rami. Today was one of those days.

Rami held up the cuffs.

“Where’d you get those?” Joe asked raising one eyebrow. 

“Ummmmm.....”

“Fuck. Are they off set?” Joe chuckled

“Ummmm...”

“Put them on” Joe ordered.

Joe knew this would give his surprise away, but the erection growing steadily in his pants was doing the thinking for him. 

“But Joe......I won’t be able to.....I ll be stuck” Rami’s heart beat fast. He wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or the thought of the emergency services being called to cut him out of the cuffs he stole from work.

“Just one......cuff just one wrist” Joe’s voice was in full dom mode now and Rami just wanted to bend over and present himself to him.

“Yes Joe” Rami said dutifully as he opened the clasp and placed it around his wrist. As it clicked into place, Rami’s head swam with want and he moaned; pushing his hips up and throwing his head back. Joe couldn’t take much more. He pressed the heel of his hand to the bulge in his jeans and hissed at how hard he was "Jesus Christ. " he muttered.

“Lie down..... on your tummy. I wanna see your ass.....imagine how red it would be if I was there to punish you.”

Joe watched as Rami scrambled to do as he was told. He licked his lips as Rami’s sweaty back came into view, eyes trailing down to his tiny waist and gorgeous round ass. The lavender fabric dipped beautifully into his crack, the colour contrasting with his caramel skin.He was absolutely stunning and Joe couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hold onto the headboard....I want you to pretend you’re cuffed to it okay?”

Rami nodded.

“Words sweetheart.” Joe said softly. He turned off the lights in the room and made his way to the front door.

“Yes. Yes okay” Rami slurred; his brain only concerned with pleasure right now.

“Colour Rami. What’s your Colour?” Joe asked as he locked the door and made his way along the pathway.

Rami gasped as he finally got some friction on his cock as he pressed himself into the mattress, "Green....fuck."

“Safe word?” Joe pushed his key into the lock quietly, waiting for Rami’s response.

“Kangaroo” Rami breathed, as the door clicked shut and Joe locked it behind him.

“Okay sweetheart, I want you to close your eyes and imagine I’m there. Can you do that?”

“Yes....yes.....what would you do to me........if you were here?” Rami grasped tightly onto the headboard, knuckles white; his hips making small circles as he writhed on the bed. Joe toed off his shoes and pulled off his sweater. Standing in the hallway he could hear Rami’s small moans and whimpers coming from the bedroom.

“After I’d spanked you ......” he paused knowing full well that would get a reaction from Rami and he smiled as he heard Rami whine at his words. “...........I’d go right ahead and cuff both your wrists behind your back......”

“Nnnnnngggggg......Fuck.......”

Joe knew Rami was close, probably had been for a while. “Rami stay still now please.”

Rami let out a frustrated cry at Joe’s words.As Joe peered around the door he could see his boy lying on the bed, head turned to the side, eyes closed; his hands were still holding tight to the rails of the headboard, the muscles of his arms and shoulders taught. He could see the sheen of sweat on Rami’s muscular back, his rib cage heaving with aroused breaths.Joe’s mouth went dry at the sight. How did he get so damn lucky?

Staying behind the door so Rami wouldn’t hear him he carried on talking. “.....such a good boy Rami......so you wanna know what I’d do next?”

“Yes. Please.....” Rami breathed. He was so close he just needed......... something. Joe’s voice could always bring him to the edge when they did a scene; but he needed to be touched.

“......because you’ve been a bad boy and used the plug......I could just slip my cock right inside you.....”

Rami’s eyes rolled back into his head, heat pooling in his groin at the thought of Joe fucking into him.“Joe!..........I’m......I’m close......”

“No Rami. You don’t come ‘till I say so.”Joe bit into his bottom lip, pressing his hand against his own cock. He wasn’t too far off coming himself.He could hear Rami sniffling; and as he quietly made his way into the room, his bare feet making no noise on their thick grey carpet; he noticed the tears on Rami’s cheeks. Ending his call and placing his phone and their neighbours keys on their dresser, he made his way to the bed, mentally thanking them for heading away and asking Joe and Rami to keep an eye on their apartment and feed their fish. Joe pulled at his lip as he tried to decide which part of Rami he wanted to touch first.“Rami” he whispered

“Joe......I need..... what do you want me... to do?” he sniffled

“Nothing” Joe replied, as he reached out, placing his hand on Rami’s butt cheek and stroking his soft skin.

Rami startled, drawing in a breath “Fuck! You scared me!” He turned his head and smiled at Joe, pursing his lips for a kiss. Joe obliged, and as he bent to press his own lips to Rami’s, he brought his hand down hard on the supple skin of Rami’s ass.Rami gasped and whined into Joe’s mouth,

“Didn’t think you were gonna get away with being slutty earlier did you?” Joe looked into Rami’s big watery eyes as he began to undo his jeans. Rami’s eyes followed his jeans and boxers until they hit the floor, he licked his lips at the sight of Joe’s hard cock curving up towards his stomach.

“You want me to fuck you?” Joe raised an eyebrow.

“Always” Rami answered, pushing his ass up off the bed.

“Behave Rami” Joe ordered before slapping his ass again.Rami shuddered at the contact and Joe wasn’t sure either of them would last through him punishing Rami so he decided to do things a little differently.“Rami what’s your colour?” He asked as he eased Rami’s hands from the headboard.

“Green” he breathed, “ Fuck I want you so bad Joe.”

“Feeling is mutual sweetheart.....now on your hands and knees.”

Rami got into position before Joe brought both of his hands behind his back, and he fell forwards onto his shoulders. The cold metal of the cuffs a relief on his sweaty back as Joe placed his wrists together.Joe paused. He wrapped two fingers and his thumb around Rami’s un-cuffed wrist, pressing on his pulse point and feeling his pulse race. “This ok?” He asked, tone more considerate.

“Yes..........shit yes......Joe you don’t know how many times I’ve wanked off to the thought of this” Rami shivered and Joe watched as goosebumps erupted down his arms.

“Okay” Joe placed the other cuff around Rami’s wrist, smiling as Rami groaned at the feeling.“You better hope you never have to play someone who gets arrested after this” Joe laughed at the thought.

“Please Joe........” Rami huffed into his pillow but immediately began moaning obscenely as Joe pulled on his cuffs.“Totally at my mercy huh?” Joe bent over Rami’s back and whispered into his ear.

“You’ve been a bad boy and now you’re gonna be punished. No coming till I say. Right?”

“Yes......yes...yesss......ahhhhhh” Rami gritted his teeth as Joe slipped his hard cock right inside him. It felt so fucking good, and Rami clenched around him making Joe groan into the skin of his back.

Joe had pushed the panties aside to allow him to fuck into Rami’s tight heat, but the slip of fabric from his crack kept slipping back and rubbing against Joe’s cock. It was pure bliss. He’d never leave his boy for this long again, he’d missed him so much. Missed this.

“Fuck Rami......you feel incredible. So good for me.” Joe was rambling, all coherent thoughts were quickly disappearing. He knew Rami needed spanking, knew Rami wanted it; so he leant back slightly and brought his hand down hard again, watching as Rami’s ass jiggled with the impact.

“Joe!........” Rami cried, “......please.....again?” They’d never done this before; never the spanking and fucking at the same time and Rami felt like he was in heaven.

“How many?” Joe asked, still thrusting into Rami’s ass, “Seven? You’ve had three so....”

“Yes....anything..... yes” Rami moaned as Joe hit his prostate. He wasn’t aiming for it, didn’t want to overwhelm Rami but seemed like his body just knew how to draw those pretty whines from Rami. Almost craved them.“No coming till I say so..........colour?” 

“Green and yes..................Sir.”Joe bit his bottom lip and screwed his eyes shut as he fought off a wave of arousal that crashed over him at Rami’s words.“Fuck.....fuck.....” Joe bought his hand down four times in quick succession watching the skin turn red and Rami shudder.

“Okay?” Joe’s thrusts were getting sloppy, he needed someone to tell him not to come at this stage. His boy was so beautiful it was so hard not to explode all over his ass.“Three more.........count them Rami” Joe stuttered.

“One”

“Two”

“Three............Joe I’m........”

“No!” Joe held Rami’s cock tightly at the base, stopping him from hurtling towards his orgasm. Rami’s wail cut through the quiet of their bedroom, tears streamed down his face in frustration.

“Just wait....it’ll be so good. I promise.” Joe soothed him, running his hands up and down Rami’s ribs; his thrusts deeper and slower, barely pulling out, as Rami fought to calm down.Joe ran his hands up Rami’s back, his fingers grasping the chain between the cuffs. He pulled hard, bringing Rami up off the bed and towards him.

“Joooooe” Rami cried as the change in position meant that the head of Joe’s cock was rubbing right against Rami’s prostate.“Oh god......Joe......right.....right there...”

“Does it feel good sweetheart? You’re doing so well........so good for me.” Joe used his other hand to grasp around the front of Rami’s neck. He felt his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his fingers curling into his skin. “Colour Rami?”

“Green......always.......always fuck....” Rami was whining, his thighs shaking and Joe knew how hard he was trying.

“Rami.......I’m gonna........I want you.....you to..”

“Joe.....please” His chest was heaving, vision blurring “I need......I have...to”

Joe tightened his grip on Rami’s neck and pulled back sharply on the cuffs; with his mouth to his ear he whispered,

“Come for me Rami.”

Every muscle in Rami’s body tightened as he screamed Joe’s name, cock jumping and spurting over the grey duvet and lavender panties. He shuddered against Joe, his hole

clenching around Joe so hard that Joe almost lost his breath. Thrusting hard into Rami’s tightening hole, Joe’s orgasm almost knocked him out.“Fuuuuuuuuck ......Rami .....oh fuck.......I.......” Joe lost the ability to speak as he grabbed Rami’s waist and pulled him towards him.His body kept on shuddering against Rami’s as his orgasm continued to rip through him.

Rami felt like he was floating, the pleasure that still lapped over every inch of him made it feel like he was still coming. He’d never had an orgasm like this before and he never wanted it to end. He curled his toes into the duvet and moaned softly, giving in to the sensation.

“Rami?” Joe's long fingers scratched through his curls.Rami smiled, eyes still closed “Joey” he sighed.

“You ok? You’ve been out a while.” Rami cracked one eye open to see Joe’s concerned face looking back at him.

“Here, have a drink” Joe handed him a bottle of water and Rami sipped at it.“You need to eat as well,” he said as he ran his fingers over Rami’s cheek.

“In a second.......” Rami muttered; placing his hand behind Joe’s head he pulled him down and attached his lips to Joe’s; he whined into his mouth as Joe deepened the kiss, his tongue running along the inside of Rami’s top lip.

“Fuck. I love you.” Rami whispered as he pulled back slightly. His eyes never leaving Joe’s, he smiled softly “I love you.......that felt so good. Thank you. And thank you for surprising me.”

“Anything for my boy.” Joe kissed him gently, “I love you too. So much.”

“Where were you tonight though? Evidently not in New York” Rami stroked the back of Joe’s neck.

“Next door......remember we had their keys? Probably a good thing they were away to be honest. We might have made quite a lot of noise just then.” Joe laughed and Rami pulled at his ear.

“Just one thing though, the cuffs. I have to take them back. I need them on Monday.” Rami’s eyes were wide and sincere and Joe’s heart melted.“Good luck with that scene sweetheart.” Joe laughed as Rami rolled his eyes and kissed Joe again.

“Rami!” Denzel walked over to their table in the back of the restaurant, smiling widely and pulling Rami in for a hug as soon as he stood to greet him.“Nice to have a weekend off isn’t it?” he asked as he pulled back.

“Oh absolutely. As much as I enjoy working with you man, I kinda needed a break” Rami laughed. "Denzel this is Joe, my fiancée” Rami grinned widely as Denzel pulled a surprised Joe in for one of his bear hugs.

“Hope you got some good use out of those cuffs” Denzel whispered in Joe’s ear, and then pulled away quickly.Joe met his eyes and saw nothing but mischief behind them.

Laughing at the expression on Joe’s face, Denzel jerked his thumb towards Rami “Lucky you, you got yourself a good boy here!"

“Oh I know.” Joe smirked at Rami as he tried to hide his flushed face behind the menu; Joe knew full well he’d be paying for that later.

"Cut! Rami where are your handcuffs?" John shouted from behind the monitor.

Rami felt the blush creeping up his cheeks at the realisation he'd left them on his bedside locker after an intense evening of being eaten out while cuffed to the bed. Denzel caught his eye and roared with laughter as the rest of the crew looked on confused. "I'll uh.... I'll check my trailer' he stuttered, hurrying away.

When he arrived Joe was standing outside his trailer, dangling the cuffs from one finger. He whistled as Rami approached. "Good morning Detective........looking for these?"

"Joe......shush" Rami giggled; nervous that someone would hear but also delighted to see Joe at work.

As he put the cuffs in the little pouch on his belt, Joe grabbed his waist, "You know this whole outfit is doing it for me right now.....how about I head back here about 8 tonight and we can make sure that everything you need is left on set this time?" he waggled his brows at Rami; laughing as Rami attempted to adjust himself in his pants. Joe thought back to the pretty constant trailer sex they had while filming Bo Rhap, the thrill of possibly getting caught was a huge turn on for both of them. He wasn't sure if Rami would go for it here though, it was a smaller set with more people milling around close to the trailers. 

"Sounds like a plan....... I'll see you at eight Joey" Rami grinned as he walked backwards towards the set, blowing kisses at a surprised Joe as he went. "It's a date." 


End file.
